Intoxication
Descripción *'Titulo:' Intoxication140px|right *'Artista: 'Xiah Junsu *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma:' Japones *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Mayo-2010 Video center|400px Junsu Romanización Romanji hhh, oh, all right Baby, baby, come on come on, come on come on come on Chiisaku furuwaseruyouni kasaneau hadaha oh baby Yubisaki sagashiatetanoha Deep inside deep inside, deep inside crazy Touch you baby nandomo Squeeze you baby, let me feel your madness Stroke you like a arpeggio yeah yeah Tell me watch you want, hey hey hey hey Tell me, do you want me, oh no no no You say baby now I know that you want me Oh no iwasetaiyo baby now Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby Nugi chirakasu make love I can touch me, keep in touch me baby Soreha Intoxication Yubikara karamete karadajuu made himitsuno mitsuwo mitsuketeyuku Shitataru tsukiakari keshita shitade yureru koeni ikisou beautiful Tell me what you want, hey hey hey hey Tell me do you want me, oh no no no You say baby now, I know that you want me Oh no afuresouna baby now Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby Shitaiyouni make love Bite and touch me, kill and touch me baby Soreha Intoxication Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby Jirasanaide making love I can touch me, keep in touch me baby Hamaru Intoxication > Kotobanonai tsutaekatade kuruwasete shimaisouninaru Mottomotto nomikomarerumade yeah Tell me what you want, hey hey hey hey Tell me do you want me, oh no no no You say baby now, I know that you want me Iwasetaiyo Baby what you want, hey hey hey hey Tell me do you want me, oh no no no You say baby now, I know that you want me Oh no afuresouna baby now |valign="top" width="30%"| Español uhhh, oh, all right Bebe, bebe, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos Temblando un poco, piel sobre piel, oh bebe Mis huellas digitales encontraron, adentro mas adentro, mas profundo locos Tocarte bebe, una y otra vez, apretarte bebe, déjame sentir tu locura Tocarte con arpegio yeah yeah Dome lo que quieres, hey hey hey hey Dime, que me quieres, oh no no no Tu dices bebe ahora se que me deseas Oh no, Quiero hacerte decir las palabras, bebe ahora Bésame y tócame, pruébame y tócame bebe Quitándonos y dejando nuestra ropa, haciendo el amor Puedes tocarme, sigue tocándome bebe Eso es, Intoxicación Empezando por nuestros dedos, de pies a cabeza, voy a encontrar tu secreto linda Bajo la luz de luna, Estoy apunto de sentir un orgasmo, escuchando tu voz, hermosa. Dime que quieres, hey hey hey hey Dime me quieres, oh no no no Tu dices bebe ahora, Se que me deseas Oh no, apunto de renvalsarse, bebe ahora Bésame y tócame, pruébame y tócame bebe Hacer el amor como yo quiero Muérdeme y tócame, mátame y tócame bebe Eso es intoxicación Bésame y tócame, pruébame y tócame bebe Sin juegos bebe, hacer el amor Puedes tocarme, sigue tocándome bebe Dedicándome, Intoxicación Apunto de volverte loca, amándote sin palabras Mas y aun mas, hasta que estés atrapada por la calor yeah Dime que quieres, hey hey hey hey Dime me quieres, oh no no no Tu dices bebe ahora, Se que me deseas Quiero hacerte decir las palabras Bebe lo que quieras, hey hey hey hey Dime me quieres, oh no no no Tu dices bebe ahora, Se que me deseas Oh no, apunto de renvalsarse, bebe ahora Bésame y tócame, pruébame y tócame bebe Hacer el amor como yo quiero Muérdeme y tócame, mátame y tócame bebe Deseándote de nuevo, Intoxicación Bésame y tócame, pruébame y tócame bebe Profundo, mas profundo Muérdeme y tócame, mátame y tócame bebe | valign="top" width="30%"| Ingles uhhh, oh, all right Baby, baby, come on come on, come on come on come on Shaking a little, flesh-on-flesh, oh baby My fingertips found, deep inside deep inside, deep inside crazy Touch you baby, over and over, squeeze you baby, let me feel your madness Stroke you like a arpeggio yeah yeah Tell me watch you want, hey hey hey hey Tell me, do you want me, oh no no no You say baby now I know that you want me Oh no, I want to make you say the words, baby now Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby Pulling off and leaving our clothes, making love I can touch me, keep in touch me baby That is, Intoxication Start from our fingers, from head to toe, going to find your secret honey Put out the dribbling moonlight, I’m about to feel the orgasm, hearing your swingy voice, beautiful Tell me what you want, hey hey hey hey Tell me do you want me, oh no no no You say baby now, I know that you want me Oh no, about to overflow, baby now Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby Making love, as I want to Bite and touch me, kill and touch me baby That is, Intoxication Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby Don’t tease me, making love I can touch me, keep in touch me baby Devoting myself, Intoxication About to make you mad, loving without words More and yet more, until you are caught up in the heat yeah Tell me what you want, hey hey hey hey Tell me do you want me, oh no no no You say baby now, I know that you want me I want to make you say the words Baby what you want, hey hey hey hey Tell me do you want me, oh no no no You say baby now, I know that you want me Oh no, about to overflow, baby now Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby Making love, as I want to Bite and touch me, kill and touch me baby Craving for you again, Intoxication Kiss and touch me, taste and touch me baby Deeper, more and more Bite and touch me, kill and touch me baby |} Categoría:Xiah Junsu